Eternal Bonds: Part 1
by MamaKana
Summary: Shuusei is found and we meet some new/old friends. They seem normal but are they really? What does Yuki know about them? What does Luka notice? And will Shuusei and Hotsumas relationship finally take off?


**Hi everyone! This is Victoria and I really hope everyone likes this fanfic! As far as I know the 6th volume of "The Betrayal Knows My Name" has yet to come out in English so if it is out please let me know. I wrote this because at the end of the 5th volume Shuusei is missing and I just had to do something, so until then I'm writing what I feel and hope should happen! I also thank my friend Shelby for typing this up for me because I couldn't or I didn't have time so please forgive her if there are any spelling mistakes and if you want to chew her out you cam PM her at shelby98. Please enjoy and review!**

"Do you think he's dead?"

"No, I don't think so. If you look really close, you can tell he's still kinda breathing."

"Oh, you're right. And look, his necklace is glowing!"

"We should get him back to the main house, before he dies."

The two girls gently lifted the unconscious Shuusei out from under the ledge he had hidden himself in and hurried down the mountain to the rest of the searchers.

~ 3 hours later ~

"They're sure it's him? . . . Yes . . yes . . . alright, I'll let them know, thank you."

"Let us know what?" Yuki asked as Ibuki-san hung up. They were all in Tooko-chan's hospital room. Tsukumo sat in the chair by Tooko's bed, Luka was leaning against the far wall next to Yuki, and Hotsuma was pacing, again, while he slightly smoldered.

"They found Shuusei."

~ 20 minutes later ~

"I still can't believe you chard the wall!"

"Ya ya, whatever, forget about the damn wall, where did they find him?!" Hotsuma demanded from the back seat.

" On the far side of the mountain, hiding in a cave." Ibuki-san answered, irritated. They were all heading to the main house, even Tooko, who had been hurriedly released from the hospital. "He's unconscious and they think he's been there for a couple of days. He won't wake up, but his condition is stable is stable so they're hopeful."

Hotsuma slumped back in his seat, glaring out the window. _'He's gonna be alright. He promised.'_

The moment Ibuki-san stopped the car, they all rushed out. The main house was a large, traditional styled building resembling the Japanese palace. They were met by a group of men in suits, an elderly man, and a girl.

"Where is he? where's Shuusei?!" Hotsuma demanded in slight panic. Before anyone could respond, the girl screamed.

"Yuki-chan!" She rushed forward and hugged Yuki, almost knocking him over. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy to see you!"

Luka stepped forward, looking ready to kill the girl, but Yuki's words stopped him. "It's great to see you too, Takiko-san." Stepping back from her, Yuki smiled at the girl. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were living with Kanaya-chan's adoptive family?"

"I am." She said while she slightly bounced up and down. She nodded to the old man. "He's Kanaya's grandfather. he decided to keep her in the family after . . . well, you know how it goes. Anyway she's sitting with Usui-san. Come on, I'll take you back there." She turned and walked into the house with a bounce in every step.

"Who is she, Yuki-chan?" Tooko asked with slight confusion.

"Takiko-san. She used to live at the Morning Sun House. We're about the same age, and she was there for nearly as long as I was."

"Did she get adopted?"

Yuki shook his head, "No, but Kanaya-san did."

"Who?"

"The girl you're about to meet. She was also at the orphanage. She was adopted about four years ago. Takiko-san goes wherever Kanaya-san goes. That's one of the conditions if one gets adopted. You don't have to adopt the other, but you do have accept that that she'll basically be living with you."

Hotsuma shook his head, "That's frickin' weird."

"Are they sisters?" Tsukumo asked.

"No, they're actually not. They call each other twins, but they're not really related."

The whole time they were talking, Luka was studying the girl. Pale skin, overly long white hair, blue eyes . . . it was almost as if she was . . . No, it couldn't be. She felt human, there was just no way.

Takiko stopped before a paper thin sliding door "They're in here."

The door opened to reveal an unconscious Shuusei lying in a large bed. A girl with extremely long black hair sat beside the bed reading. She looked up when the door opened to reveal dark red eyes, almost maroon.

"Taki, you're back."

"Hey Kana. Hey, hey, guess what?!" Without waiting for a reply, she pulled Yuki into the room. "Yuki-chan is here!"

"Kanaya blinked in surprise before smiling and bowing in greeting. "Hello, Yuki-san. It's nice to see you again."

"Y-you too Kanaya-san." Yuki replied, bowing back.

"He's the Yuki-san the old man kept talking about, The Light of God! Can you believe it?!" Takiko practically squealed. She was all but bouncing with excitement.

Kanaya sighed, "Somehow, it doesn't surprise me. Now stop bouncing before you trip. The last thing we need is you injuring yourself."

"Okay!" Takiko immediately stopped bouncing and moved to a more sedated position, sitting in a chair in the corner.

Hotsuma decided at that moment that he didn't care what the hell was going on. He needed to see Shuusei, Now. He stomped over to the bed and stared down at Shuusei. He had a bandage around his head and neck, but he couldn't see anything else. Shuusei was pale, paler than the last time Hotsuma saw him. Reaching out, he gently touched Shuuei's cheek. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his hands at his sides.

"Yuki."

Yuki turned at the sound of his name. Hotsuma rarely sounded so serious.

"You can heal him, right? Make him wake up?"

"I-I can try."

Hotsuma nodded, running a hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears. _'Dammit, Shuusei, you better wake up. You gotta wake up.'_

Yuki came to stand by Shuusei and Hotsuma stepped back. Yuki began to heal Shuusei. When the light first appeared Takiko gasped. They all watched, transfixed, as Yuki healed him. Luka came to stand directly behind him , ready to catch Yuki if he fell.

~ 2 hours later ~

Kanaya returned carrying a tray of tea and a set of clothes. Tooko, Tsukumo, and Takiko were standing outside the door. Yuki, Luka, and Hotsuma were still inside.

"Nothing yet?" she asked. The other just shook their heads. Just as Kanaya set down the tray, the door opened. Luka came out, half carrying an exhausted Yuki.

"Shuusei will be fine. He's tired, but I managed to heal him." There was a huge sigh of relief at Yuki's words.

"You look exhausted too, Yuki-chan. Takiko, show Yuki-chan and Luka-san to a guest room nearby. Yuki-chan could use the rest, and I doubt that Luka-san would leave him."

"Sure, Kana. Come on Yuki-chan, you can take a nap in here." She led Yuki and Luka to a room only a couple doors down.

~ Meanwhile ~

Shuusei sat up in bed. His bandages had been removed and some of his color had returned. Hotsuma sat on the bed his head bowed. He said nothing.

"I'm sorry."

Hotsuma's head snapped up to look at Shuusei. Shuusei stared at Hotsuma, guilt and sorrow in his eyes.

"What d'ya mean 'yer sorry'?" Hotsuma demanded.

"I broke my promise."

Hotsuma growled. "You think I care!? You almost DIED!" He stood up and faced Shuusei. "You almost **FUCKING DIED**!" He gritted his teeth, holding back a sob, " and I wasn't there for ya."

"Hotsu . . . " Shuusei reached for him and Hotsuma allowed himself to be pulled toward the bed.

"I'm yer partner. I'm supposed to have yer back, and I didn't. I didn't have yer back." He buried his face in his hands.

"Only because I wouldn't let you." Shuusei said. "I decided to go somewhere without you. You didn't even want me to leave." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Hotsuma. Hotsuma turned and wrapped his arms around Shuusei, pulling him close.

"Never again. You ain't never going nowhere without me again."

"Yeah." Shuusei agreed, knowing he had no choice. Hotsuma was never going to let him go after this.

They pulled apart a bit and Hotsuma stared at him, intently. Before Shuusei could remark on it, Hotsuma's mouth came crashinhg down on his.

Shuusei gasped in surprise, but rather than pull back, he leaned in, returning the kiss. After a moment, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Hotsuma rested his head on Shiisei's shoulder.

"I love you."

Shuusei froze as Hotsuma's whispered words registered. "What?"

"What do ya mean 'what'?" Hotsuma demanded, angrily. "So, you can go and be all dramatic and say you love me, before goin' and disappearin' on me for three days, but I can't say it?"

Shuusei shook his head, smiling at Hotsuma's indigation. He reached out and pulled Hotsuma back to him, gently kissing the blonde and silencing any further complaints.

"No, you hot-headed idiot, that's not what I ment. The last time we talked about our feelings, you got pissed off and said I made it sound like the world was ending. I never expected you to say something like that. I was just shocked, that's all."

"Oh." Hotsuma immediatly calmed back down and Shuusei just shook his head in exhaspiration.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Hotsuma smirked and leaned in close. He he put his hand on Shuusei's chest and whispered into his ear, "Whatever you want, babe. I'm all yours.

Shuusei gasped in shock, his face turning slightly red. "Hotsuma-"

Just then, the door opened and Kanaya stepped in with Shuusei's clothes. Hotsuma and Shuusei jumped apart, both turning red at the sight of her.

Kanaya smiled, "Well, well, looks like someone's feeling better." Both boys turned even redder at her teasing. She shook her head, queitly laughing, and layed the pile of clothes on the bed.

"Don't worry, I won't mention anything. Believe me, I know what it's like in the beginings of a relationship you don't think anyone will approve of." Just before she left she through back over her shoulder a parting comment, "**I** thought it was cute. I'm a yaoi fangirl, by the way."

Hotsuma and Shuusei looked at each other in alarm, "Oh shit . . . "


End file.
